


The fix

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck comes back to the bar to deal with his archangels</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fix

The Fix

 

By:L.R. Bare

No Pairings

Rated: Mature for swearing

 

Chuck had told Lucifer what he wanted to hear. It would make him help them more if he thought they really needed him. 

 

When it was all over the whole bloody battle. Chuck shook his head. He should have done it the other way. 

 

He walked into the bar defeated even though they had won. His sister was back in the cage. Chuck had given Lucifer what he wanted Hell was Lucifer's again. Chuck had said he was sorry. 

 

He walked to the backroom. He heard laughter come out of the back booth. As he walked up on them he saw a poker game in full swing. 

 

"So Raph you going to deal or what?" Gabriel said 

 

Chuck sat down .

 

Raphael had sensed his father coming. "So did you cater to his ego saying we could not be fixed?" Raphael asked as he shuffled the cards. 

 

"Really Dad his ego is big enough." Gabriel said taking cards as they were dealt. 

 

Michael and Raphael looked at Chuck and laughed. 

 

"That part about not being able to rebuild us in time. It was hilarious. You are God the almighty and for our brother to believe that you are not powerful enough to be able to fix us is well. He really is deluded." Michael said. 

 

"Yes I understand that. It was you guys who told me to make up with your brother remember?" Chuck said 

 

"Yes we do. We also said if it got too much we would come and help. " Raphael said

 

"Yeah well I had to have the Winchesters, Crowley, Rowena and Lucifer working together." Chuck said . 

 

Someone came out from behind the bar with a pitcher. He had been listening intently. 

 

"So my question is how are the boys?" Bobby asked

"I knew you would ask that. They are fine Bobby . Dean is alittle shook from being drawn to my sister but otherwise fine. They will have to get on board with everything soon though. It is a matter of time before the whole temporary band aid we did will come undone. " Chuck said drinking down the beer Bobby just poured in his cup. 

 

Gabriel put in his chips for his bet. "I feel you handled this wrong. " Gabriel said looking right at his father. 

"Ok Gabriel by all means share. Maybe by doing it your way all of you would permanently be dead. And Lucifer would be in the cage with Amara right." Chuck said starting to get angry. 

 

"No we could have worked together you had to tell him that we could not be fixed. Yep because you are not God or anything right? The almighty the one who made this world and made us." Gabriel said. He was angry too. Hell they all were pissed at Chuck he wanted them to let him do it that way. 

 

He could tell there was tension in the air. Michael said "Come on guys things are fine for now. " 

 

"Until the chuckleheads go and do something stupid." Gabriel said. 

"Hey watch it them are my boys you are talking about." Bobby said sitting down. They all heard a car drive up. 

 

They turned around to see Death walk in with the pizza. 

"Hey I thought we all could use some food. Thank you for not inviting Lucifer or the Winchesters." Death said as he sat and got dealt in. 

 

They settled down and started playing a game of rummy.


End file.
